Sometimes things just happen
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: <html><head></head>Percy is love with Thalia and during the second Titan war does not make it any better, but what happens when Thalia dies in the war and Percy decides he can't take it anymore...will he give up Hope or make the right choice? Thalia's not in the Hunters.</html>
1. Into war with bloody blades

**I wanted to make this because it's been on my mind for a few days and as everyone knows, or atleast my author friends do i'm a HUGE Perlia fan, hope you like it.**

**Discalmier: I'm not Rick Riordan, or a very famous author (yet:P)**

I was scared, nervous even...this war was starting, it was really going to our door and it was not a innocent salesman. I was not angry, sad or even ashamed, I was calm, like a true leader should be, would be atleast. Gripping Ridtide in my left hand I looked at my friends who were willing to sacrifice their lives for Olympus and on my command. A heavy stone weighted deep in my stomach before a calm but firm hand squzeed my right hand as I was snapped back to reality as I looked up to the owner with the reassuring hand and saw electric warm blue eyes stared back at me as the girl, sixteen years old with spiked black hair looked back at me with a small smile, her eyes alone telling me six words "It's going to be all right" as I took a deep breath of comfert before I looked at my friends, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, my best friend smiled at me before I remembered that she was the one who helped me be with this girl, this _women_ holding my hand, as I smiled before remembering how grave the situation really was, I looked at my other friends who were dragged into this war into this...hell, just because some titans wanted revenge on the gods, gripping Thalia Grace's hand tight I closed my eyes then took a deep breath once more. Everyone knew the plan, the stakes and they were willing to die for it, so much responsibilty crushed my very heart, like I was holding up the sky once more.

Looking up at the sky, staring at the gentleness of it that may become dangerous at any second pained my heart, squeezing my girl's hand once more I looked at all the campers of Camp Half-blood and nodded, then lifting my sword into the air I screamed two words that would change all our lives forever, I wish now that I never did, for all of Humanity was at risk "FOR OLYMPUS!" as we charged into the war of hell itself.

**Sorry this is so short, just wanted to know if you all wanted me to keep going with this or not. Please review, flames are accepted but be ready to get into a verbal fight if you flame about the pair (or verbal war, your choice) REVIEW!**


	2. Memories from ashes

**Ok, people thanks for the reviews (those that did) this chapter will focus on how Percy and Thalia got together and then it willl go back to the present. And for those of you that are Perlia fans, I may need some ideas for this, so please tell me if ya have any, thanks.**

**Disclamier: I do not own PJO or any of the allies or enemies.**

For those of you that don't know me my name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon or atleast that's what I used to be called...untill the world was plunged into darkness. But that's another tale for another time.

(Three years ago)

Atlas was very powerful as he slashed at Artemis with his large spear who blocked with her twin blades a scarp against the metal, here everyone including Zoe was fighting and I was holding up the damn sky!, as I watched Luke battle Thalia and tried not to pass out from the pain, which ever came first, Thalia swung her spear but missed as Luke with no hesitation stabbed at Thalia's hip the metal pierceing her rib as she let out a scream before dropping to the ground, trying to keep from fainting from pain Luke stood above her with a sneer "You should have joined us, Thalia, you could have helped shift the balance of the war to come, but now your going to die, good-bye Thalia Grace, I'll see you in HADES!" Luke yelled before stabbing at the beautiful black raven haired girl I came to fall in love with, I don't care if I died but I could not let her life be taken away when she was JUST given another chance.

Lifting the sky above my shoulders with as much strength as I could muster I threw it maybe as inch or so from my shoulders not carrying if it touched the moutain and killed us all, I needed to get to Thalia. Running as fast as my legs could carry me as Annabeth in horror of seeing the sky almost touch the ground, got down on one knee (again) and held it in place, I jumped in front of Luck's sword without the slightist bit of hesitation and felt the blade go though my stomach before I heard Thalia scream my name in terror and saw Thalia Grace with the rage she had that I fell in love with grabbed Luke with no mercy, punched him in the face then stole his sword and stabbed him in the rib as he cryed out in pain beore she heartlessly threw him off the cliff as for me everything went black.

I awoke to yelling, angry yelling at that "WE HAVE TO HELP HIM, WE CAN'T JUST DO NOTHING!" I heard a certin angry daughter of Lord Zeus speak before a calm but firm voice spoke "And what does thee suggest we do, carry him on a Pegasi and ride to Olympus Grace!" Zoe yelled back as I felt the air spark with lighting in Thalia's anger "Don't you dare EVER call me Grace, Zoe and if you say "thee" one more time I'll shove your bow right up your-" , "ENOUGTH!" Annabeth screamed as both Zoe and Thalia looked at her in surprise, Annabeth could get mad, and believe me you DID NOT want to see her when she's angry, but her tone of voice even surprised Thalia.

Annabeth was about to speak again when she noticed I was still alive and now awake "Percy!" Annabeth said with joy as both Zoe and Thalia turned around to look at me but before Annabeth or Zoe or me for that matter could even move, Thlaia embraced me in a bone-crushing hug "Your alive, thank the gods!" Thalia spoke softly as I had a lagre blush appering on my face and Thalia stepped back embressed, I guess the rebellious Thalia Grace was in fact gentle after all as she rubbed her neck a tint of a blush appering so slighty.

Annabeth gave me more of a friend and "Glad your alive, Seaweed brain hug" then Thalia while Zoe only nodded to me "So...what's next on the list?" I asked with a laugh as they all even Zoe, IT'S A MIRACLE!, smiled. After Lady Artemis called down Blackjack and a few of his friends down, and after we had to rope Thalia onto the horse! we all were lifted into the sky as we went to Olympus. Flowing gently though the sky I looked at the beautiful raven haired girl on the other brown colored horse with Annabeth and saw with a small smile that she was asleep, sleep can knock out even your greatest fears, go figure.

Once we landed on the steps of Olympus and Thalia woke up and jumped off the Pegasi we all went to meet with the gods, the gods being all twelve major Olympian god and goddess including Lord Hades as we all, even Zoe bowed before the gods before they saw that we were even in the room

"Ah...it's the _demigods_" Hera spoke with distrust like we were about to attack them and killed them all or betray them to the titans as Thalia just ignored her and Zoe looked at Lady Artemis who smiled warmly at her second in command before Annabeth broke the slience "You wanted to see us my lords and ladies?" she asked before Zeus nodded looking at Artemis who smiled then spoke "First on my fathers command I would like to offer a certian demigod a gift, if she will accept it" Artemis said with command before looking down at all of us then met eyes with a certian blue eyed girl

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, The Rebellious soul of life as you are called by some, I am in need of a few recruits for my "group", would you like to be a member of the Hunters?" Artemis asked with seriousness, which was all the time by god standered, as I looked at Thalia with shock who had the same expression on her face as she walked to her throne and bowed beofre it.

Looking up Thalia spoke "My lady, the offer you speak off is very...tempting my lady, but if I were to join you...I would have to give up my friends who are guys, have to give up being a normal kid and have to give up...a friend who stole my heart" Thalia spoke as her voice soften at the last part and I felt my heart swell in awe "I...I must decline your offer my lady, I will always respect you, but I can not allow myself to run away from my past...or my future, after all like you said i'm the Rebellious soul of life my lady" Thalia spoke with a small smile as Artemis sighed in disappointment "Very well Thalia Grace, I can not stop nor change your destiny if the Fates wish it so...I hope you have made the right decision" Lady Artemis spoke before Thalia bowed again and bowed before her father then walked away looking at me with a smile before standing beside us, I prayed to the gods the choice Thalia made was the right one.

After Thalia's offer we were judged, can you believe that we WERE JUDGED! for the sake of our lives!, luckily it was even against odd and even won so me and Thalia were not blasted to Hades!, after we were shakely dragged away by Annabeth and Grover we were in a very large area, filled with and I mean FILLED with people, the nine muses were cranking up some tunes which basicly had the abilty to play any kinda gene without others compling over it, right now for some strange reason I was listening to Poker face by Lady Gaga.

Then I turned to see the daughter of Zeus drinking some fruit punch with Annabeth beside her, I calmly walked over to them as they smiled "Hey Seaweed brian, what's up?" Thlaia asked me as Annabeth for some reason brust out laughing, Thalia staring at Annabeth with an eye brow raised as if to ask "What the hell?" while I gathered what courage I had left in me and spoke "T...Thalia...would you care to dance?" I asked softly as she looked at me with surprised and for a second I feared she was going to throw her drink on me but instead she did something much worse...she smiled. It was a very surprised but warm smile that almost made my heart brust into flames as she spoke

"Sure Kelp for brains, I would love to dance" the raven haired girl with incredible electric blue eyes as she pulled me along to the dance floor, I put my right hand gentley and nervously on her wrist and held her other hand as she put her right hand on my shoulder with a smirk "Losing your cool there Fishskin?" Thalia laughed as I glared trying to be angry but looking into her beautiful blue eyes kept me from speaking as we slowly danced, I don't know what everyone else was listing to but I was hearing "Earth angel (Will you be mine)" by the Penguins as we slowly danced.

I took in her ripped up jeans, slightly brunt hair and small cut on her cheek and thought with all my heart that Thlaia Grace was the most beautiful girl I ever laided eyes on, without thinking and I really mean WITHOUT, I slowly put my forehead to her's as she stared into my eyes and without a word we slowly inched our faces closer to eachother untill at last...our lips touched, I kissed Thalia Grace for the very first time in front of all major and minor gods and demigods alike, I kissed The Rebellious soul of life.

Annabeth looked at the two children of the big three kiss and slowly smiled "Bingo" the blond haired girl said to softly for anyone to hear as the goddess of love as a gleam of amazement that two kids who would either become best friends or worst enemies ended the tug-o-war at last and became nither, they became romanticly involved as she smiled "This is going to be fun" she said to herself before calmly walking away.

Thalia and I stood like this, our lips touching for what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes, untill we had to breath, stepping away slowly Thalia looked into my eyes, her own holding surprise but love as she smiled "I'll...be right back" she spoke before walking away to where ever she was going and looking back to me only once. I wanted to call her back but I was to surprised by my own actions, closing my eyes and running my hand though my hair as I took a deep breath I turned around to come face to face with the king of the gods himself, Lod Zeus, the only thing I could think of right then was "OH SHIT!" as he nerrowed his eyes at me before bending his neck down to come to my level, my father standing behind him, his eys showing neither disappointment or joy for my choice with the lord of the sky's daughter "It seems's _Perseus _that you have kissed my daughter, I will only tell you once son of Poseidon, if you break my daughter's heart even once, you will _never_ have a simple life ever again, is that understood _Perseus Jackson_" Lord Zeus spoke with such contained rage I was surprised that smoke was not coming out of his ears as I slowly nodded "Y...yes sir" I said wisely as he nodded with hateful eyes then walked away with my father behind him, flashing me a smile and small nod before follwoing after his brother.

I ran my hand past my lips, tasteing the faint taste of Thalia's watermelon lip gloss as I smiled "I'll never forget this day".

(End of flashback)

I stared at my blood bronze blade before I slashed at another hell-hound tearing it's underbelly open and blood gashed out the wound and it dissolved, glad that I could remember that memory before I made the whole world be destoryed by darkness.

**WHEW, never wrote a chapter that long before, atleast I don't think I ever had. Tell me what ya all think please, review!**


	3. It all started with nachos

**Ok so I was listening to "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte when writing this so I know it may seem very...dark, anyway enjoy and review please.**

**Percy: *Gasp* Your evil!**

**Me: Thank you, thank you very much, wanna start the Disclamier?**

**Percy: Heartless demon wolf does not own PJO, if he did Thalia and myself would have been together instead of me and Annabeth.**

Looking at the now blackened golden sky, I saw black snowflakes fall to the ground, it's like the world was going to hell, oh wait it was and I guess you could say it was because of well...me.

Slicing more then one hell-hound along side Thalia and Annabeth, I was glad the Hunters were helping us, Zoe herself led the group saying that even though she despised men, glaring all the time at me while saying it, this was war and sometimes enemies needed to be allies, which I agreed to. I did not want to be the leader but it had to be done, dodging a slash from a hell-hound, even though I did not need to because I bathed in the river Styx I jumped and tore it's stomach open with a smile.

Thalia was getting angry, I could see it by the way she slashed and stabbed with her spear, these damn hell-hounds kept coming, this is the six group we had to face in an hour, did the enemy not have anything better, just as the thought came to my mind I saw with horror archers, both demigods and gorgans, a whole block of them on the roofs above us, without missing a beat I shouted as loud as I could "Retreat!" now I wished I never did.

We ran, bloody, bruised and sweaty as the enemy fired, the archers had amazing aim and many campers fell dead right there on the pavement, looking to my left I saw with relief that Annabeth was dodging the arrows, then I turned to my right and I made the biggest mistake of my life. Thalia was still fighting two hell-hounds alone, on any other time she could have taken them both with ease but the archers fired at anything in sight without mercy, looking back in horror at my girlfriend I saw her stuggle to slash one hell-hound while dodging the second one, three archers saw Thalia and without hesitation shot at the daughter of Zeus, I ran, time itself's felt like it slowed down and Kronos was not even near the battle-field, atleast not that I knew of.

"THALIA!" I screamed as she looked up at me, blocking one hell-hound claws but it did not matter, one arrow pireced her stomach as she looked at the arrow in shock and surprise, just then another arrow went though her left arm as she screamed in pain and atleast the final blow went right into the center of her chest, the blade of the arrow coming out the small of her back as she looked at me with, shock, sadness and pain, then fell to the ground.

I got there tearing the hell-hounds who came out me with ease and without regret, ignoring the arrows that bounced off my skin like rubber, cradleing Thalia's beautiful face in my arms I felt tears fall off my face as I looked at the Rebellious soul of life, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, the girl I fell in love with was dying in front of my eyes.

She coughed up blood as she smiled weakly, I heard my own army taking down the monsters and wounding the demigods, returning fire back with their own bow and arrows as Thalia tried to speak softly "P...Percy...please...don't...don't let your...anger...take over...your...heart...my...love" the beautiful daughter of Zeus spoke so soft as I tried to hear her last words before she with her last breath, died.

I was in my room, last I remembered was screaming into the air curseing all gods and goddess I can think of for losing the love of of my life and slowly carrying Thalia , not to the room from the hotel, but my own room in my own house, the daughter of Zeus's body was on my bed, so peaceful looking it's as if she was asleep, I was almost tempted to wake her in which she would have shocked me back twenty feet, before remembering with pain that she was dead. My own bed brought painful memories to my mind. We made love, for the very first time on my bed, two weeks before this hellish war!...I...I remembered it now, so perfectly detailed...

(Flash back)

_Thalia was laughing, getting nacho cheese on someone's face was pretty funny, rolling on the floor with tears coming out her eyes as she held her sides trying to breath, I growled at her "That's not funny!" I yelled which only made her laugh harder, if that was possible, my mother, Sally Jackson was at an art gallery with my step-father Paul and me and Thalia had the house or apartment I guess you could say, to ourselves. We were having a normal, non boyfriend and girlfriend day hanging out at the house on my bed in my room, when Thalia decides she wants some Nacho's with extra cheese and green peppers, which I think are far to hot._

_After buying them at a cheap but very good mexican restraunt like the good boyfriend I am, we head back to the apartment and start eatting that is untill I decide to feed her one myself...I guess that what started the greatest night of our lives. Normally Thalia did not want to really act like a couple unless you count walking to the park hand in hand or looking at the ocean with her head resting on my shoulder, or sometimes kissing. _

_But today she decided to follow along with my plans and takes the chip slowly in her mouth before smiling then chewing and swallowing, feeding me one of her chips from her own hand I did the same act but some how missed and got nacho cheese all over my nose and left cheek which causes her to brust out laughing rolling on the floor. Getting angry I pounced on the girl and tickle her under her arms as she screams for me to stop then next thing we know, we're kissing, the kiss went from fast to passionite and slow as we finally broke the kiss, Thalia look into my eyes with lust, as I stared with a smile back. _

_Slowly I put my right hand behind her neck and kissed her again then again as I went from her mouth to her left cheek and neck, slowly trailing kisses down her neck as she moans before I kissed her agian, we got off the floor together when she goes to my clock on my nightstand and turns on the radio the song being "Birthday sex" by Jeremiah featuring Fabolous comes on and she walkes back to my bed where I kiss her again and land on my bed, with me on top of her, her eyes held something I never seen the beautiful rock angel have before, desire for love. Being gentle I kissed her again as I slowly take off her black Green day t-shirt and look at her black laced bra as she smiled shy for the first time, you learn something new everyday with you people you learn to meet, I guess. _

_With a small smile and feeling a urge in my gut I kissed down her neck again as she moans louder before I kissed the center of her neck then reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, getting it on my second try as they came loose and I looked at her amazing pale small breast but intoxicing pink nipples as I took her right nipple in my mouth slowly causing the girl under me to moan in surprise and lust, with a smile that I was doing it right, I grabbed her left breast and slowly messaged it as Thalia closed her eyes in amazement with the attention she was getting, after switching breast and doing the same action for about five minutes Thalia pants _

_"Percy stop!" she speaks as I pull back confused "You can't have all the fun now can you?" she ask's slowly, before I could answer she flips me on my back and get's on top of me, kissing my lips she takes off my black Guns N' Roses t-shirt and traces a finger down my chest and stomach licking her lips almost in hunger staring at my abs she smiles and unbuttons my dark blue pants before pulling it down to my knees as I kick it off with a annoyed grunt. _

_With a small smile she looks at my blue boxers before yanking them off my wrist as I kick those away to, Thalia looked at my funny naked form, lust and desire in her eyes as a small trail of drool comes from the corner of her lip before she wiped it away with a blush looking at my member, I was feeling pretty happy about myself as I saw Thalia slowly pant with want looking at my now hardern member._

_"Thals...your turn" I spoke with a whisper as she turns her gaze from my cock to my face "Huh?...oh sorry, dear" Thalia replys before she gets up from the bed and bends over "Dear?...she never called me dear before...sweet!" I thought before looking at my beautiful rock angel take off her black skinny jeans I almost brust out in laughter seeing her "Hello kitty" black pantieswith green kitten faces on it, before I recovered and remembered it would ruin the moment if I did so I closed my mouth with a smirk as Thalia did not even notice and slowly let her panties drop to the floor still bent over letting me look at her glorious tight pink vagina._

_I slowly walked up to her smooth looking white ass and reached out a hand stroking the outer lips as she moaned "Mmmmm...Percy...do it again, please" she ask's as I nodded then stroked it again before rubbing, about ten minutes later Thalia was getting very wet and panting loudly "P...P...Percy please I need you inside me so fucking bad, please...I want your rock hard cock to fuck me senseless, please!" Thalia moaned turing around, laying her hands on the bed and pointing her ass up more as I take a sharp inhale of breath before I speak "Thalia...are...are you sure...I...I mean...-" I start to say before she cuts me off with a loud sigh._

_"Perseus Allen Jackson, do you love me?" Thalia asked with seriousness that I never even knew Thalia had as I replied without a moment of doubt "I love you Thalia Jessica Grace...with all my heart...soul...and body...you complete me more then any women ever will...that I swear on the river Styx" I spoke with complete honesty as I see her eyes well up with tears despise herself trying to hold them back "Thalia, you don't have to act all tough and dangerous around me...you can let your guard down...I would never break your heart my rock angel" I spoke softly as she finally bowed her head and let her tears fall slowly down her face, sobbing gently as I bent down and kissed her cheek before she turned and kissed my lips, we stood there in perfect harmony before I squeezed her ass as she jumped with a smile._

_I laughed then with a deep breath I took my member and slid it into her entrance coming to the barrier as she slowly nodded grabbing my arm to brace herself as I stroked her hair calmly and in one fluid motion penatred her, breaking her hymen as she gasp loudly a single tear falling down her right cheek as I could almost feel her body trying to break from pain before I bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth, moaning softly into my mouth we waited a few minutes intill she starts to rock her body back moaning again and even earning a groan from me._

_We were deep into the heated moment, our bodyies sweating from the friction we created "Faster Percy...oh gods YES!...mmmmm...harder babe...oh yes...right there...mmmmmmm" Thalia kept saying to me as I got more turned on hearing her speak so...nasty. With a grin I pounded into her dripping wet pussy untill her ass slapped against my stomach "OH GODS, DON'T STOP...DON"T YOU FUCKING STOP PERSEUS!...OHHHHHHH FUCK!" Thalia now screamed as I felt something inside my body want to relase, some strange built up tension in the pit of my stomach, felling the urge to get rid of it I pounded even harder into the raven haired girl in front of my as she screams in pleasure._

_I pounded into her a few more times as I felt the tension coming to an end "T...Thalia...I...i'm CUMMING!" I scream before pounding into her one last time and releaseing my sperm deep into her womb as I feel her vaginal walls sqeeze tight on my member as she screams before she released, as we crashed onto my bed breathing hard as I stroked her hair lovely, Thalia herself to tired to even speak as she rest's her head on my bare chest "I love you" she replys softly as I smiled before kissing her forehead and drifted off to sleep...or did untill my mom screamed seeing us together in bed and naked without covers over us._

(End of flashback)

Tears dripped down my face as I thought of the sweet, innocent and heart warming memory before balling my hands into fist, the gods did this to me...they took my life, my love and all of my happiest memories from my life, was I nothing more then a tool!...was I nothing more then a slave doing the work and then being tossed away untill sent again, WELL NO MORE!, Kronos was my enemy make no mistake and so was Luke, but now anyone and I mean ANYONE who stands in my way of taking my revenge on the gods will now forever more be my enemy.

Looking to my left I see my nightstand as Pandora's pitos standing with innocence on top of it, Chrion said it would tempt me when I was weakest, like when it appered in my Paul's car along with my mother, will it got my attention now, picking it up without hesitation I thought of all the good that happened to me with my friends, Thalia and my father before I thought of the bad, the fight with Ares, Luke's betrayel and losing Charlie on Luke's ship, and without mercy, evil I can dare say, I opened the pitos, releasing Hope, the last remaining emotion of Humanilty as the spirit drifted away, the titans have won, but I cared not as I kissed my beautiful girlfriend one last time on the lips, told her I'll shall she her soon then without one look back I walked out of my apartment, my mind and own heart bent on revenge.


	4. The Demon of seas

**For those of you people that are reading this story, thank you. For those that read and alert or favorite, thank you also but please review so you can let me know of any errors or things wrong (besides the pair for those to nerrow-minded to adjust), this story is quite dark I know, but just to let you know...it won't get any "Lighter" :P, review!**

I was walking slowly and quitely away from my last remaining resting place, not looking back as I felt someone walking towards me and look up sadly, there in front of me was Prometheus was standing in his tuxedo smiling "So...you have given up Hope...all for the love of a girl, you let Humanity suffer, no...die, just so that you did not have to-" , "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed in anger "I did not do such a dark, evil, heartless deed for t...Thalia...I did it because the gods deserved it...ALL of them!...do what you want to the world, the gods and-" , "Your mother?...surely you thought of her before this...change of heart Perseus" Prometheus growled as I froze, my heart felt like it froze right then. I forgot all about my mom!, how in Hades could I do such a evil thing and forget about the only person that still kept me in this world.

If Prometheus had not stopped me I would have already arrived at my destnation and hung myself like I wanted, but now...this "Titan" gave me a much better idea, one that would make sure that I got revenge on the gods and that my enemies would pay by my sword.

Smiling darkly, even though I still thought of what my cruel deed would do to Humanity I wanted to make sure the Titans would go down first. "What are you smiling about Jackson?" Prometheus sneered as I laughed with no humor before I pulled Riptide out my pocket, uncapped it and slashed at the titan who had no time to dodge before I tore his whole upper torso apart, he screamed in pain and rage.

The blood of the gods and titans flowed down like a river, far to much for him to stop alone as he dropped to the ground weezing, I went up to him calmly still smiling before pointing my blade at his throat "You, you FOOL!, we promised you would be spared and you DARE ATTACK US!" he screamed as he coughed up more golden blood before I sighed, bored already.

"You promised, but I did no such thing" I laughed coldly before stabbing the blade deep into his heart as he screamed in pain before he spoke words that would change my life forever, or the time I had remaining left anyway "F...for...your evil *cough* heartless deed to both titans...and gods *cough* you shall now FOREVER be known to all...as...The Demon...of...S...e...a...s" Prometheus spoke before he layed still on the cement and disappered in a flash of golden light, weather dead or just wounded I knew not nor cared, my plans all except the new title was coming exectly as planned.

I continued on my way to the hotel where my "Army" was staying, I wanted to make sure people were there to see what I was going to do next. Annabeth saw me first as I appered inside the doorway, still caked with Thalia's and my own dry blood and tears and dirt from the little fight with Prometheus and the death of my love. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled running over and hugging me as I pushed her away with a small thing of force, she looked at me confused "Percy, I...I sorry about...t...Thalia...truely I am, I know how much you love her and,-" , "Don't" I cut her off before I lose it again, besides with the way thing are going for me, i'm going to see Thalia in Hades anyway.

"A...anyway the monsters on the street are cheering, they stopped attacking saying that the war is over the titans have won...but they have not...have they Percy, we won't let them right?" Annabeth speaks with fear trying to hide it with a fake smile "Wrong, we lost, well...rather, the Olympians lost...you see Annabeth...I releasted Hope, the war is over, the titans have won...do you get the picture now Blondie?" I smirked as Annabeth looked at me in complete and total shock.

Her mind trying to put the peices together "T...then they were right...they...they said the Demon of seas has granted them victory, they...they said we were all going to die and that the Demon of seas alone would be spared!...at, at first I thought it was some sort of unstoppable monster but then I think I now know the truth...they...they...were talking about...you...Percy...y...y...your the Demon of seas!" Annabeth yelled ending with a scream as I smiled darkly "Guilty as charge" I speak with a heartless laugh as the demigods around us, some Hunters and even some styrs came to hear what we were talking about.

"Y...you doomed us all boy!, do you know the horror of what thee has done!" Zoe yelled as her eyes held anger, shock and a little fear as I only smiled "Your little "group" is going to be hunted down by your own father Zoe, once I release Atlas from his curse, if I ever do, it shall indeed be fun to watch though" I spoke as all the Hunters even Zoe took four steps away from me in total fear "P...Percy...what have you done!...you...your not the seaweed brain I know...your not the one who would die for his friends...not the one Thalia Grace fell in love with and gave her heart to!...your...your-" , "A demon?" I answered with a dark smile before I stabbed Annabeth deep in the heart.

She did not even have time to block let alone look at Thalia's knife that I had behind my back in my left hand for this kind of...annoyice. Annabeth stared in shock at the blade in her chest before she coughed up blood then looked up at me sadly before she dropped to the floor dead, and taking with her the last remaining trace of Perseuses Jackson and from his ash's came forth...The Demon of seas.

I wiped my hands calmly on my pants, harshly pull the blade out of Annabeth's body and wiped it off putting the knife back in my back pocket as I looked up at my "Army" a evil glint in my eyes as I summoned Grover over with a whistle who came without a word, trying and many times failing to ignore the body of one of his best friends on the ground "O...orders sire?" Grover spoke with complete fear but somehow loyalty that made me with a real smile decide I want to keep my best friend alive, as well as my mother, I would not care if Paul lived or not.

"Tell all who are still alive that Annabeth and Thalia are dead...tell them to head over to the titans side and if they wish to surrunder, if not...kill them" I spoke slowly as Grover gulped slowly then nodded and went to do as commanded "Oh..and Grover" I add as he looks back to me with fear in his eyes "After you have done so..come with me to the Empire State Building...I'll need some company if I wish to see the gods in their last moments of life" I spoke with cruelty as Grover gasp loudly but nodded then went away. All of my "Allies" stayed away from me as I cleaned Thalia's knife gentely and slowly before listening to some "Rebel" Olympians fight those who fought beisde them to the death, trying to resiste going to the titans side by force before they quickly failed as I smiled darkly, phase two was complete...phase three was yet to begein.

**Sorry this is quite short but I wanted to be sure that people would not hate me for making Percy evil,** **please tell me how you like it in a review, thank you and have a g=reat day, next chapter coming up soon, any ideas don't be scared to speak up!, peace.**


	5. End of life

**This my dear author friends is the last chapter of Sometimes things just happen. I'm glad for the rewiews I did get and i'm glad to have end another Perlia story (Sea and Sky pair rule ALL!) on that note, this story will not, I repeat WILL NOT end happily so those that do not like dark endings don't read the last chapter, now on to the end of life.**

**Discalmier: I do not own PJO, if I did I would be very, very famous.**

As I walked to the Empire state building elevator I could not help but regret murdering Annabeth, she did not have to die and yet...the darkness inside my own heart disagreed, life ends in death, and war NEVER ends without suffering that I already knew. If I was going to slaughter Humanily then I would have to let go of all ties to the "Good" in my being, soul, mind and body...I had to truely become my title name "The Demon of seas". Grover met me by the elevator quicker then I expected, he bowed before me as I grinned thinking how foolish it would be to act like a god, Lord Thanatos would not be pleased with me.

"Stand Grover I am only a mere demigod, not a god itself's" I spoke as Grover slowly nodded, gulped then walked with me into the elevator as the doors closed, giving me time to think of what I was to say to the gods, if they stopped fighting Typhon now that the Titans have won the war, which I cared not of. Once the elevator reached the 600th floor I had the plan of what I was to say in my mind and hopefully on my tounge.

Together Grover and myself stepped out onto Olympus ignoring the hateful stares of the minor gods and many other mythology creations and entered into the thrones of the gods, all seats of power were empty, even Luke or Kronos was not there which kinda surprised me, the sea cow Bessie was there but he was slient not even looking at me but I could sense that it had fear in it's eyes as it swam in a small corner.

Looking around I spotted a small fire and saw a young girl with a brown shawl on her form and golden eyes as I went up slowly and bowed before her as Grover did the same "Lady Hestia" I spoke softly as she looked up at me with a frown which I never seen on the goddess before she sighed loudly "Y...you have doomed us all Percy...I...I thought we could trust you, believe in you, and hope that you would lead us to victory...but I was proven wrong...you betrayed us in your moment of true weakness, when Thalia Grace died in your arms, your sorrow is noted young one, but...we, the gods are no more" Lady Hestia spoke with tears dripping down her face making my heart break, what have I done?.

"Alas...Demon of seas, the titans have won, all of life will soon began anew or will be destoryed...take my words to heart Perseuses because of your...foolish choice, life will never be that same and yet...you care not for all, or that you murdered your best friend Annabeth Chase...what of your mother young one?, was the choice you made truely worth it?" She asked as I ignored her question and instead looked at the thrones of the gods. There were some gods I will miss and regret forcing them to fade away, such as my father Poseidon, Lady Hestia, Lord Apollo and Lord Hermes, other then them though I do know any gods I really would miss really, plus my mother would suffer because of my choice and I could never take it back, life was now at an end.

Balling my hands into fist thinking of Thalia's death and realizing that I did this for her, for her dark side that would not could but would have made the same choice as I if I woud have died in her arms. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes I walked to the front of the gods thrones, leaving Grover with Lady Hestia.

I opened my eyes to see all of the Olympian gods were there (not including Lady Hestia) with their weapons drawn staring at me like I was Kronos himself, which I guess could equal him "HOW DARE YOU DEMON OF SEAS...WAS YOUR LOVE FOR MY DAUGHTER SO GREAT THAT YOU DECIDE TO END ALL OF LIFE?, I WILL END YOUR WORTHLESS EXISTENCE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Zeus roared as he glared at me as I only smiled darkly.

"Good...you all deserve to die!" I yelled as they gasped in shock before I went on speaking "You treat all demigod childern like slaves rather then sons or daughters...I care not for any of the Grekk and Roman gods, the titans can go to hell for all I care, I don't give a fucking damn who wins this pointless war, I...I only care for my other half, Thalia did not have to die, not at all you worthless brainless gods!" I shouted as they all gripped their weapons in rage, about to attack but I could see a faint mist come of all their forms, the gods were fading.

Zeus lifted his master bolt about to throw it but the mist was coming off his form rapidly as I smiled then waved "Bye, bye" I spoke as Zeus screamed in rage before he exploded in pure lighting, and his throne crumbled into dust, Lord Zeus, the god of the sky, lighting and thunder and king of the gods has faded.

One by one the gods screamed in pain or cursed me in rage before they to faded, untill only Lady Hestia and my father Lord Posidon was left, my father sighed loudly and rubbed his temple in wearyness as I blinked back tears from my eyes, the Demon of seas did not cry, nor have any emotions. My father, Lord Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquakes and the creator of horses was fading before my eyes and I was the one to cause it.

"Perseuses...the coice you made...was noble, from your heart my son, of that I hold no ill-will towards you, you are my son, and despise the title given to you, you my boy are not a demon...I am proud to have called you my child, the world is ending and my brothers and sisters have faded, other then my sister Hestia, I am the last of the Greek and Roman gods left, my time will pass soon enough...remember Percy...choices do not come without...sacrifice...my...boy" my father spoke and smiled slowly before he to like all the others faded away, taking away the sea breeze smell that he had on his form, my father was gone.

Not holding back any more I cryed, I cryed and cryed and cryed untill my eyes could shed no more tears, taking a deep breath I looked at Lady Hestia, goddess of the Hearth and the home as she smiled sadly "Your father speaks the truth...one day prehaps...we will form again and treat all our childern with the warmth and care we should have...farewell Pereuses Jackson" she spoke slowly before the goddess brust into flames and was no more, there was no more hope for America not anyone.

Giving Grover a brotherly hug and telling him i'm sorry to which he nodded and said he understood I walked away alone, all of Oylmpus was empty and not a sound could be heard as I walked into the elevator, and on to the steets of New York where I went to my apartment, opened the door to my home and kissed my girlfriend's lifeless body on the lips, then tying the rope to my neck I prayed that our souls would forever be bonded as one "I'm coming to join you Thalia Grace...my love" I spoke as I smiled sadly then without a second thought, I jumped, the rope snapped my neck and Perseuses Jackson, the son of Poseidon and Demon of seas was no more.

**There you are my author friends, the story of Sometimes things just happen is at an end, I hoped you liked it, please review and yes this was very dark but it's called tragedy for a reason, hoped it help all of you who enjoyed the pair know that nothing comes without a price, have a great day, peace.**


End file.
